1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen display device and a driving method of the touch screen display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel displays, such as organic light emitting displays, liquid crystal display devices, and plasma display devices, have achieved widespread use. However, particular pixels of these display devices may deteriorate due to long-term use, which may cause afterimages or other image quality degradation. For example, a public digital information display device may keep displaying a predetermined image or text for a long time, which may lead to or accelerate the deterioration of particular pixels and may cause afterimages.